Terminology in this description is defined as follows:
Azimuth: The angle of the line of sight of the camera around gravity.
Inclination: The angle between the line of sight of the camera and gravity.
Augmented reality: Live view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input. Artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world.
Substantially plane: Said of a surface on which a line joining any two points is never more than 10% of its length apart from the surface. Users with greater precision requirements may require a lower percentage of deviation, while users having lower precision requirements may allow more deviation.